crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Blast from the Past
Blast from the Past, by ElrodW, is one of the few stories where Elizabeth Carson appears as a major character. It also continues the adventures of Elaine Nalley and Kayda Franks. It was published in one part on 2017-05-08 and covers 2007-09-18 to 2007-09-25. There is no obvious preceding or following story. Summary 2007-09-18 Late at night, Elizabeth Carson is obsessing over a complicated mystical problem. She’s too weary to think straight. Her partner, Langley Paulson, tries to haul her off to bed to get some sleep. She tries to make it, but then goes back to staring at the diagrams obsessively until she finally realizes it’s 2:00 AM. As soon as her head hits the pillows, she sits bolt upright, realizing what she’s been missing. 2007-09-19 Elizabeth Carson gets into the office early, bright and eager, despite only having a couple of hours of sleep. She starts pulling a team together. She pulls in Lady Havoc, who is on a temporary parole from prison, and coopts Ribbon as a liaison. She also pulls in Roulette in order to ensure she can get Liz Maguire to at least pay attention. 2007-09-20 Late in the afternoon, Elizabeth Carson checks on the progress of all the devises and other equipment. Most of it’s coming along. Just before dinner, Elizabeth Carson checks with Caitlin Bardue. She’s working on a number of mystic artifacts, the most important of which is an emergency bailout that will bring the team members back to the focus. The next most important is a psi shield. 2007-09-21 During 2nd period, Elizabeth Carson gets a very bad hunch. She checks her calculations and then heads for Kirby Hall to consult with Circe. Circe is out, but Elyzia Grimes is in. She verifies Mrs Carson’s suspicion: the window of opportunity closes in an hour, two at most. Elizabeth Carson sets up a crash plan with a team consisting of Langly Paulson, Caitlin Bardue, Elaine Nalley (as Wicked) and Kayda Franks. It’s going to take what’s available. The team goes to the foreign dimension and has a horrific fight with a demon-creature, which they are losing, when they hear a girl’s cry for help. It’s Donna, Elizabeth Carson’s friend from the 1940s, when she was Miss Champion. They rescue her and bug out. 2007-09-22 The battered team returns with Donna Fiedler at a bit after 8:00 in the morning, having only experienced 10 to 15 minutes in the other dimension. After some medical intervention, Elizabeth Carson sends Donna to talk to Alfred Bellows. The afternoon medical conference is not hopeful. Donna is on the maximum amount of painkillers it’s possible to use without risking kidney failure. It’s impossible to clear the toxin from her body without killing her, it’s impossible to do a healing spell while the toxin is in her body, and the mismatch between dimensions is likely to be ripping her very cells apart. 2007-09-23 Elizabeth Carson is not willing to let Donna Fiedler die. Early that afternoon, she comes up with a plan. She’s going to have Kayda create a hallow in Donna, effectively making her an Avatar, and then break off a part of the Astarte Force as her spirit. The Kodiak, Wyatt’s spirit will do that. Early in the evening, Elizabeth Carson, The Kodiak, Elyzia Grimes, Ophelia Tennant and Kayda Work to take a fragment of the Astarte Force and install it in Donna. After a lot of work, it’s successful. Then they manage to purge the toxin from the girl’s body. It’s almost midnight when Donna regains consciousness. 2007-09-25 After classes, Elizabeth Carson and Kayda Franks drop into Donna Fiedler’ hospital room. Kayda takes her around the campus for a while. They visit the auto shop, where Donna meets Ribbon. Then they have a talk about several subjects that Donna regards as taboo. At dinner, Elizabeth Carson introduces Donna to Maria Contessa Elyssa Gomez y Ricardo. Maria will help Donna Fiedler adjust. Characters In order of appearance *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Langley Paulson (Elizabeth's partner, a.k.a Tin Man) *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - student *Pejuta - Kayla Franks - student, apprentice shaman *Elaine Claire - Mrs Carson’ administrative assistant (???) *Phase - Ayla Goodkind - student (mentioned) *Jobe Wilkins - devisor student *Ribbon - Alyss Morgan - student *Roulette - Amy Maguire - student *Oscar Bardue - Gunny Bardue - Crisis simulation team leader *Lady Havoc - Ribbon’s daughter, most people think it’s the opposite. Devisor, severe Diedricks. *A gaggle of devisors: ** Bunny ** Less than Three ** Eruption ** Mobius ** Techno-Devil ** Jobe Wilkins ** Belphegor ** Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins ** Others *Franklin Delarose - Head of Whateley Security *Shortcut - Rich Morgan - long distance warper - usually works for Trin and Macintyire *Mystery Woman - Min ? - member of the Pittsburgh Freelancers *Pinnacle - - Member of the Freelancers *Boom Job - Liz Maguire - devisor, Tendency to obsession and Diedriks. *Jericho - Joe Turner - curious devisor *Belphegor - - has guard following him around. *Techno-Devil - Malachi Diabolik - another curious devisor *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Artificer *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Hesdmistress *Armadillo - - student, one mention *Circe - yes, that Circe - head of the Magic program *Elyzia Grimes - Magic program instructor *Hakim Al-Feyez - magic program instructor (mention) *Donna Fiedler - Elizabeth Carson’s high school best friend *Ophelia Tennant - Doyle Medical physician *Richard Hewley - Powers Testing staff *Jean-Michael Aranis - Powers Testing Staff *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - Senior **The Kodiak - Wyatt’s spirit - Baloo, a very old and powerful healer. *Melvin Donner - Auto shop supervisor *Songbird - Maria Contessa Elyssa Gomez y Ricardo - youngest teacher on campus Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1